


Yours, with Love

by Nejilover022



Series: Office Romance [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Bi Lee, Colleagues to Lovers, M/M, Workplace Relationship, idiots falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: Lee works as Sasuke's Personal Assistant, a job he's good at. But for a year now, he's had a crush on  Sakura, Editor-in-chief from a rival fashion enterprise as well as his boss' ex.Nonetheless, Lee decides it's time to make his feelings known by writing a very heartfelt love letter. He sends it hoping for the best, but due to an unfortunate mix-up, the letter finds its way to another and Lee finds himself hired as Sakura's secondary PA!Maybe Lee can grow closer to Sakura as her employe? Along with his best friend Tenten, the director of the accessories department, and Neji, the primary PA, Lee is going to learn that sometimes you don't get the girl and that's okay
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Series: Office Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737766
Comments: 44
Kudos: 25





	1. Coffee? Letter? My Heart?

Neji chugs the rest of his coffee, he needs the energy to face this horrid day. It has been five weeks and he still couldn’t find someone qualified enough to handle the position. Come on, secondary Personal Assistant is not that hard, just a bit of life-consuming multitasking with a touch of efficiency. The last three candidates had been so disappointing…Why is it this difficult to find someone who’s not a complete idiot? In the meantime, he’s forced to juggle both responsibilities. Twice the work…great…

………………..

“Two Sea Salt Caramel lattes, please.”

“Why two? Shouldn’t you wait; it’ll be cold by the time you’re back to work.”

“It’s not for my boss, it’s for yours; coffee and thoughtfulness are the ways to a woman’s heart.”

Tenten chuckles at his convictions. “Lee, she’s not into sweet coffee or guys that come on too strong for that matter. She’d much rather”, she turns to the cashier, “Robusta with an extra shot.”

“That can’t be! Bitter sludge?”

“Oh, you’ll see.”

They pay for their drinks and head upstairs to Haruno Fashion’s floor.

“I’ll never get why you’re sent on errands when the stores aren’t even open yet…”

“Part of the job, Tenten. A pity my boss is not as understanding as yours. At least, this gives me time to visit you.”

“I love your visits: you trying to woo Sakura and failing miserably each time.”

“I wouldn’t say miserably…Anyway, I’m working on something big that’ll work for sure!”

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

“I’m going to send her a heartfelt love letter once I finish it that is.”

“It’s cute that you have hope, Lee.”

A quick elevator ride, a short walk, and they’re soon in the Editor-in-chief’s office.

“Sakura, your favorite”, says Tenten handing her the cup. Sakura thanks her and hums happily as she takes a sip.

“Good morning, Sakura.”

“Lee, what brings you here this early?”

“Just visiting a friend in between the boss’ errands.”

Sakura purses her lips at his mention, “you should go then, before the coffee gets cold.”

“As long as he’s presented with a cup to reject, he doesn’t care.”

“Still as wasteful I see…”

“He never could appreciate the fine arts”, he says with a wink.

Sakura chuckles.

“Sea salt Caramel, do you want it?”, he asks hopeful.

“Oh no, it’s far too sweet for my taste.”

Tenten sends him a knowing look.

“Well then, I’m off, Prada will wake up soon. Sakura, it’s always a pleasure to see you.”

“Have a nice day, Lee.”

“Come on, I’ll see you out”, says Tenten taking Lee’s arm to pull him away.

Once they’re outside of the office Lee turns to his friend, “That went good, yes?”

“Sure. Hey, Neji. Already here I see.”

Lee turns towards whoever Tenten just greeted, some guy finishing the last of his coffee. Who is he again? Tenten joins Neji behind his desk to hug him which he seems to mind.

“I can’t believe you’re already tired. I know being Sakura’s primary pa is a hard job but still. Neji, you know Lee? He’s…”

“Sasuke’s PA, I know we’ve met a few times at fashion events. What is he doing here?”

“I came to bring joy to your workplace and stayed because of your lovely face.” Lee offers him the cup of coffee.

“Rhyming this early in the morning, you’re a special one aren’t you?” comments Neji who nonetheless welcomes another much needed dose of caffeine.

“Forgive his attitude; he’s a bit cranky because he’s been trying to find a new Him while managing his new position.”

“Been there, it’s so hard to find someone qualified enough to replace yourself.”

“Precisely.” Neji’s serious demeanor softens; it’s nice to have someone relate to his troubles.

Lee leans on the desk, “I’ll visit more often now that I know Sakura’s PA is this pretty.”

“Lucky me.”

“Alright you, that’s enough flirting for today and it’s not even eight o’clock yet”, mutters Tenten as she drags Lee to the door.

“He seems nice. And more importantly, he’s cute.”

“Always the same with you.” Tenten deplores.

“You can’t deny I have an eye for beauty.”

She rolls her eyes, “What? Are you going to send him a love letter too?”

“Maybe.”

………………..

That night, Lee works his brain out to pour his emotions into a beautiful love letter to Sakura, the one on whom he has had a crush on for so long. In the last two years, she had got into a messy divorce with his boss…What a strong determined avant-gardist fashion icon, though! She put all her energy into building an enterprise of her own that now rivals her ex’s in prestige and, in his humble opinion, excels in quality. Finally satisfied with is letter, Lee is about to send it when he receives a text from Tenten.

T: Can you send me your resume?

L: Sure thing. Why do you need it? Did something happen?

T: No no, nothing like that. I’m updating mine to show it to a model, you know so she’ll see how it’s done and yours is very professional-looking so I’ll copy the layout

L: That’s a lot of trouble to go to for a colleague ;)

T: Shut up!!!

L: <3

T: <3

T: Thx, I’ll review it tomorrow, I’m going to bed

L: K, nighty night

T: Oh, before I forget, come by tomorrow, I need your eyes for Tuesday’s photoshoot, something seems off but I can’t quite put my finger on it

L: Alright

Once everything is sent, Lee turns in to sleep hopeful that this time, he’ll catch Sakura’s attention.

………………..

The next day, Lee heads to Haruno’s Fashion; soon enough, he’s at Tenten’s old desk before he remembers she actually changed positions. He’s about to head to her department when Sakura sees him and calls him into her office.

“Lee, I’m glad you’re here, I want to talk to you about the e-mail you sent me yesterday.”

Lee’s shaking to his core, this is it, the reviews are in and the tension is killing him.

“I must admit I was quite wary at first, what with my history with your boss.”

All that was in the past, he truly thinks they can move on from that.

“I can’t say I’m not pleased with the idea that this will affect him greatly.”

Oh. Getting back at the ex…That’s not something he’s comfortable with if he’s honest.

“It’s quite a bold move from your part I’ll give you that.”

Does that mean she liked the letter?

“And your expertise is undeniable.”

That’s a weird way of phrasing it.

“Been quite unsuccessful lately, but maybe you’re exactly what I need. Alright, I accept.”

“Really!?”

“Yes, Lee. Now I know it’s not normal procedures, but since you sent your resume directly to me, I understand how serious you are about the job.”

“Job! JOB?”

“You start as soon as you’re free from your old job, keep me updated. Now I gotta run, Channel is waiting for me.”

Ever so glamorously, Sakura heads out of her office leaving Lee alone to contemplate this unforeseen development.

So…Sakura…she got the resume…where the hell did the love letter go? Lee wanders outside, confused…If Tenten had received it, she’d have laughed at him by now. Oh God, it just dawned on him that he had accidentally quit his job…at least he has a new one to make up for that…What was he going to tell Sasuke now…

“So, you got the job”, comments Neji as Lee exits the office.

“Yeah…Guess I’ll be seeing more of your pretty face.”

Neji watches him leave then turns his attention back to the letter on his desk he carefully folds and tucks away in an inner pocket of his jacket. He smiles to himself.

“Can’t wait.”


	2. Just Another Day at the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a mess! Sounds like a Tuesday

If Neji wasn’t already distracted, Sakura’s pensive pacing around the office definitely would have done the trick. He sighs and shifts his focus back to work once more. It’s not long before he switches tabs to the e-mail he received earlier.

He lost track of how many times he had reread the damn letter. Who in their right mind even writes this sort of sappy shit nowadays? So what if that’s the most romantic thing anybody ever did for him. Not that it matters, Neji Hyûga remains unfazed by a common love letter badly written on top of that …God he hates how giddy he feels. He decides he needs a hobby; maybe some macramé to take his mind off things. Yeah right, as if he even has a moment to himself.

“Human Resources hasn’t sent us any candidates lately”, comments Sakura.

Neji hums to signal he’s listening.

“They’ve stopped trying after we sacked the last incompetent. However, this time, I found someone who could handle the job. Or rather he came to us. Do you know Sasuke’s PA? He applied last night.”

Neji raises his head from the computer, this has piqued his interest.

“Normally, candidates send their resume to HR, but he sent his directly to me.”

“Lee wants to work here?”

Sakura chuckles at her assistant’s surprised look. “Yes, but I can’t help being suspicious! Maybe he’s been sent by Sasuke. What if he has ulterior motives?”

Neji looks back to the letter, he can clearly picture Lee’s stupid grin full of endearing candor. He knows he can’t let himself fall over a one-off romantic act. His finger hovers over the delete button; he’s a man of logic therefore he knows what he has to do.

“There’s no proof he has an agenda”, says Neji retrieving his freshly printed out letter.

“I suppose it would be jumping the gun. That Lee, so earnest, the possibility that things could go wrong probably didn’t even cross his mind. I’ll contact him shortly and decide then. Neji, pick up the inventory from Tenten and grab us some coffee.”

“On it.”

Caffeine to settle his nerves, excellent.

………………..

“TENTEN!!!” Lee whines as he flops on her desk.

“Still waiting for that resume, Lee.”

“I did something you told me not to do and it blew in my face.”

“You never learn do you? What happened this time?”

“I tried to send my love letter to Sakura but sent her the resume you wanted instead.”

“Don’t worry, she definitely deleted it on sight, she only opens business e-mails.”

“I used my professional e-mail to send you the professional resume.”

“Oh. She opened it…And?”

“She said she’s impressed and…hired me on the spot.”

“She what!?”

“She hired me as her PA.”

The laughter that erupted came from deep within. 

“Only you…only you could get into a situation like that”, says Tenten wiping a tear off.

“What am I gonna tell my boss?”

“Who cares? He’s a pain in the ass. You’re finally free, Lee!”

“A jobless fool is what I am.”

“I mean you went from one pa job to another, that’s hardly unemployment.”

“I worked so hard on my love confession and now I can’t even send it to her anymore! If she doesn’t like it, she’ll fire me and I’ll be jobless for real!”

“What a sad life you lead.”

“What am I gonna do?”

“Quit your current job and come work here, we’ll be colleagues! Of sorts.”

Lee rises up from the perspective.

“Yeah! Not like I have a choice anyway. Can you imagine what a kickass team we would’ve made if you were still primary PA?”

“I know, we’re too good for them.”

“Speaking of amazing work, show me what’s wrong with the photo shoot, our two brains can figure this out.”

Tenten takes out the shots from an envelope and spreads them on her desk.

“Urgh, I can recognize Kidomaru‘s sloppy camera angles anywhere.”

“Thank you! I knew it wasn’t just me.”

“And what is that horrid bandana?”

“The one day I delegate this happens! I specified python but the illiterate fuck used puma…”

“Dumbass. The belts are quite the eye catcher, though.”

“Lavender is in. And they bring out Hinata’s eyes.”

“Oh, so she’s the model?”

Tenten’s flushed look is proof enough he’s right.

“Come on, she’s cute.”

“Cute? I think not, she’s hot! I made sure of that.”

“Jimmy Choo shoes combined with that top. Even among fashionistas, you’re the Queen of accessorizing.” 

“I’m the best thing that happened to the accessory department.”

“She's a new model, is she not?”

“Yeah, she made her debut last month.”

“Why does she look so familiar?”

“She’s Neji’s cousin.”

“Damn, pretty runs in the family.”

“Date pretty boy then, I call dibs on her.”

“I don’t think he’s my type, Tenten. I don’t like ‘em chatty.”

She smacks Lee’s arms.

“But seriously, you’ve been fixated on Sakura for a while and it hasn’t worked out, maybe it’s time to move on.”

“I can’t quit now! Besides, this PA job might work in my favor.”

“How so?”

“Working together almost every day, I’ll have more opportunities to deploy my charms and with time, feelings could blossom.”

“Yeah, right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of this fic instead of my main wip :') whatever I'll take what inspiration brings ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy <3


	3. Unlikely Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite Lee's first day at work, he's here to set up his desk anyway

Five more minutes Neji tells himself as he reaches out to stop his alarm’s infernal screeching. At 5:06, he rolls out of bed towards the shower; his stupid hair demands so much care. Such a shame sleeping in the bathtub doesn’t work out; it would’ve been so practical. By the time he’s halfway done straightening his hair, he’s fully awake. After adjusting his headband, he puts his contacts on, then heads to the kitchen to enjoy his breakfast: half a cup of rice flakes, a quarter of yogurt, eight almonds and a spoonful of buckwheat honey.

He’s looking forward to getting back to a more reasonable shift as soon as Lee starts; Neji hopes it’ll be soon. That’ll be two more weeks…at least.

………………..

Neji chugs the last of his coffee before focusing back to work. Wrapping 260 gifts in the morning might be time consuming but it's peaceful; thank God it’s a slow morning. Knowing his luck, it’ll probably be a packed day when he’ll have to supervise Lee’s training…He’s worked as a pa before right? He looks through a few folders and quickly finds Lee’s resume. Wow, he has actually a lot of experience! More than him… Neji pauses; he probably knows more than he could teach, not that it’s bad thing…The perspective of working with someone competent again is reassuring.

That’ll be two more weeks…at least.

“Hey!”

Neji raises his head to see Lee struggling to come in carrying bags and a box. He quickly joins him and grabs the box to help him.

“Hey…What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to set up my desk.”

“Already?”

Lee sets the bags and clears a space for Neji to put down the box. He sits at his desk and starts unpacking.

“I assumed it wouldn’t be any trouble.”

“It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

“Sasuke ordered me pack up as soon as I told him I was leaving him for you.” Lee laughs awkwardly at the memory.

“I thought you’d be tasked to find someone to replace you first”, says Neji. He picks up something shiny from the box that caught his eye and inspects it.

“So did I. But honestly, I’m not surprised. I came here right after being done there”

“Smart move. It saves you from an unnecessary trip home.”

“Yep.”

Lee extends his hand to signal Neji he wants what he’s fiddling with. Neji hands it in and picks something else from the box to fiddle with. Lee smiles at the sight, this was the next trickle he wanted but he’ll let him play with it a bit longer, he digs for something else instead but gets distracted by the makeshift wrapping station on Neji’s desk.

“I see you’re prepping for the Spring Benefit.”

“Wrapping gifts for the two hundred and fifty guests, yeah.”

“When Sasuke was sponsoring, he had me shove the presents in bags and called it a day.”

“Certainly easier.”

“It’s okay you can say ‘sloppy’.”

Neji chuckles, “I’m not gonna say that, if I do, you might not help me wrap the rest.”

“Your pretty brown eyes alone are enough to make me want to wrap a thousand presents.”

Neji leans on the desk smiling, “Good, cause I’ve only done six of them.”

“Maybe I should finish setting up first.”

Lee looks around but he’s pretty much done. He extends his hand to retrieve his last trickle but Neji leaves him hanging and walks away to set it down on his own desk, “I’ve decided I’m keeping it.”

Lee’s at a loss for words there.

“Since the boss’not here today and it’s a slow day; want me to give you a tour of the office?”

“Sure, apparently I’m done setting up.”

………………..

Later that day, Tenten comes by to drop the next photoshoot’s outfit listing. A simple errand, really. While Neji prints receipts, Tenten spots his recent addition.

“Why do _you_ have that? You’re not knickknack guy.”

“I’m not sure, I thought it looked nice and the next thing I know I’m telling Lee I’m keeping it. At least it makes my desk look less barren.”

“I’ve got to say, I can’t believe Lee let you have it.”

“What’s one less?”

“This one is rather special.”

After Tenten leaves, Neji holds the flock of birds wondering what obscure sentimental value this could possibly hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who's posting a chapter at a reasonable time and not at like 2am ^^' Well now that this is out of the way i can go play botw for the rest of the day :D
> 
> Enjoy <3


	4. A Really Rice Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of work and another attempt to please the boss

Two hundred fifty four presents later, Lee’s done for the day and heads home looking forward to some time to himself. Before heading to his apartment, he stops to pick up a spicy tuna roll, how lucky is he to live on top of the best sushi joint of the city! The chef congratulates him on his new job before sharing the advice his old man had given him: Friday is the best day to take a new job, because then your employer will start your training after the weekend whereas any other day, they’ll have you stay and work. Wise man.

Once upstairs, Lee lounges on his sofa to eat. When was the last time he had had a day-off? That time in November when he got the flu and left two hours early comes close… He would’ve liked to take a short vacation in between jobs, but the feeling he’s about to reunite with an important part of his future makes him eager to start as soon as he can. 

After lunch, Lee decides to search through his belongings for something to replace his flock of bird. What’s one less, he tells himself to get over it; however, he still feels its loss. He has more trickles he could bring so why not? Funnily enough, he knows it’s only fitting that it’d be stolen since he stole it in the first place. Still, letting Neji take it away without a say feels odd. He reasons he could take it back anytime. The way his gaze sparked when he set his eyes on it, though…Lee smiles, maybe he’s not that sad about losing his trickle.

………………..

On Monday morning, Neji feels blessed with the return of decent shift hours that allow him to sleep in for once since his promotion. However, in a cruel twist of fate, it doesn’t seem to have helped at all, he’s still as tired! He glances at the clock to know if he has enough time to go downstairs and back before Lee arrives. He decides he’ll go after he confirms Sakura’s business lunch with the representatives from the Aburame & Inuzuka brand. Their work with ecofriendly fabrics is interesting and he hopes it goes well; he would love to add their name to his fall collection. In the time replying to their e-mail takes, a cup of coffee finds its way to his desk.

“Morning! Thought you’d want one.”

Lee sits at his desk and starts up his computer; this might be a new place, but the job seems pretty much the same.

“How are you doing so well in the morning?”

“Poor Rapunzel, an extra hour of sleep wasn’t enough?”

“The lettuce lady?”

“What? No, the one that didn’t get enough sleep.”

“You mean Sleeping Beauty; she got a hundred years’ worth of sleep…lucky.”

“I wouldn’t spend a hundred years sleeping, there’s so much to do!”

“You’re not wrong; we have a ton of work to do on Mondays.”

Lee listens intently as Neji summarises the tasks they have for the day. As they get to work, a sense of familiarity takes place, Lee figures this place’s probably not gonna be different than his old place. Time seems to fly, it’s noon in the blink of an eye.

“Print the rapport and leave it on Sakura’s desk. Here’s the list of errands you have to run, so grab some lunch in-between. And since you don’t have your own card yet, here’s mine. It’s the company’s credit card; use it to pay anything work-related.”

Lunch errands, this should be easy, Lee thinks, he’s gone on more than he can remember. On his way to deliver the rapport, Lee notices a box of sushi on Sakura’s desk. As he takes a moment to glance at the content, an opportunity flashes in his head, he just needs to find the right time.

………………..

It just so happens that Thursday is the day. It’s around 1 p.m. when Tenten arrives in the office.

“Ready to go?”

“As soon as Neji comes back, we can go.”

As she approaches Lee’s desk, she notices the sushi on the corner, “You got food already? I thought we were going out to lunch together!”

“We are, these aren’t for me, they’re for Sakura. Monday, I saw she got a box from Fishy Weed. It’s a popular brand, but I always found their stuff generic and bland, so I got some from Rice Guy so she can try something truly delicious.”

“Sakura hates sushi.”

“Not this again! Why did she have some on her desk then?”

Neji enters the office.

“I’m back, you can go to lunch.”

“Hey,” Tenten greets him. “So, I heard Sakura bought you sushi. What’d you do this time?”

Neji smiles proudly, “Suggested we do the carnival themed photo shoot down at the mini putt joint.”

“Fun!”

Oh, so they were for Neji…Lee’s still confused as to why Sakura bought them. Tenten turns to him, sensing his questions.

“Sakura buys us lunch when we do well. It’s her way to acknowledge our work.”

“Wow, Sasuke would barely even notice, but mess up a tiny little bit and watch out…Wait so, you like Fishy Weed sushi?”

“Not really, but you know, it’s the thought that counts.”

“Here.” He figures he might as well so they don’t go to waste… “Have some genuine authentic cuisine to cleanse yourself.”

“Sushi twice this week, my horoscope was right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl's got to do what a girl's got to do...to read some fanfic lolol made myself not read the next chapter of Alumort's fic until i updated.
> 
> So here's next chap, okay i go read
> 
> Enjoy <3


	5. Eye of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding

This morning; Neji stares at his reflection for longer than usual after he put his contacts on. He heads to the living room and fishes the letter out of yesterday’s sweater. Lee had written something about how he has the prettiest eyes; ‘jewels of the earth’, he recalls. He sighs, crumbles it and leaves it on the table. Nothing to see here, just a completely normal man with common brown eyes…

………………..

It’s around one in the afternoon when Lee arrives at the Mini putt park where the photo shoot is held, a whole half hour early. He takes off his sunglasses to clean them before putting them back on. He spots Neji and heads towards him.

“You know I enjoy your lovely company, but why are we both here?”

“I’m supervising, though to be honest I don’t know what exactly…You’re here to pick up the rapport once it’s done and bring it back to the office. At least you get to leave.”

“Yeah, but the rapport won’t be ready for at least another hour.”

“I suppose you could’ve stayed at the office and done some work…if there was any left.” Neji smiles, this week had gone by so smoothly.

“We’re more efficient than Sasuke’s team of four.”

“He has four personal assistants!”

“He’s used to five, but I don’t know if he’s already found a substitute for my vacant spot.”

“It took us five weeks to find you, maybe it’ll take as much.”

“I hope it’ll take longer.”

Neji chuckles at the comment.

“So, your cousin Hinata…”

“What about her?”

“She’s cute. You wouldn’t happen to have her digits.”

Neji stops smiling. “Are you seriously trying to get her number from me?”

“Yeah, but it’s not for me! I have a friend who’s interested.”

“Tell your friend they don’t have a shot.”

“Harsh.”

“It’s true; Hinata’s got her eye on someone already.”

“Really? Do tell, I love juicy gossip.”

“Some model…”

“Shocker, a model has a thing for another model.”

“Does it really happen that often?”

“In the seven years I’ve worked in this field, I can tell you that yeah, it does.”

“Seven years! I can’t imagine working this long as a pa.”

“I’m just that good. Do you know I’m also an Olympic athlete?”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah!”

“How did you end up here, then?”

“To show off mostly.”

“Why am I not surprised.”

Lee hands him a club, “You play?”

“It’s basically like golf.” Neji holds the club as a sword and swings it as such. Lee joins in and they fence for a while.

“Whatever golf league you learned from is garbage.”

“Is that not how you’re supposed to putt?”

They head to the closest course to play a round while waiting for the rapport.

“That is one ugly clown.” Lee comments as he takes place to hit the ball.

“That’s a mirror.”

The ball flies in the wrong direction as Lee turns to stare at Neji.

“What’s wrong Mr. Olympics?”

“That would’ve been a hole-in-one!”

“Dream on.”

Luckily for him, Neji is terrible at this game; which would’ve given Lee a chance to win if he wasn’t terrible at mini putt as well. It takes them a dozen hits before they’re anywhere near the clown’s face. That’s when things get complicated. To win, the ball has to roll up the little ramp into the clown’s grin. As if this wasn’t hard enough, the clown keeps closing his mouth deflecting the ball anytime it rolls closed by.

“How are we supposed to get it in.” Lee complains.

“I have an idea.”

Neji picks up the nearest ball and chucks it in. They’re about to celebrate when they’re taken by surprise by the clown blowing confetti at them. Lee is somewhat protected but Neji is hit on the face. He rubs most of it off, suddenly he’s looking around desperately.

“You okay?”

“Yes, don’t worry.”

But Lee worries anyway; Neji’s distressed demeanor is a shocking contrast to his usually calm composure. Whatever he’s searching for, its loss is causing him great despair. Actually, by the way Neji keeps his hand pressed to his eye; he can guess what’s wrong. Though he wonders what the big deal is, Lee tries his best to help search for his contact. Unfortunately, with their unreliable vision, they’re both at a disadvantage trying to find a contact among confetti.

Lee didn’t think it possible but Neji seems even more anxious. That’s when Lee puts two and two together. Quickly, he hands his pair of sunglasses to Neji which he accepts without any hesitation. Yet, even with his eyes safely concealed behind the pair, Neji doesn’t seem to relax, he still looks uncomfortably self-conscious.

In an effort to make Neji more at ease, Lee take the tube of pearl lipstick in his pocket, applies some then leans in. “Even without your glass eye, you’re beautiful.” Lee kisses one of the lenses leaving a lip-shaped white smudge.

“Hey!” Neji lightly protests between chuckles as he swats Lee away.

“The rapport is probably done by now. You go, and I’ll stay. It’s not my first photo shoot anyway and if there’s a problem, I’ll call. Plus, Tenten is coming in half an hour.”

“Okay, thank you for understanding.”

Neji leaves and Lee’s left with many questions. He knows it’s not his place to ask, but he can’t help to wonder. Clearly, Neji doesn’t need them to see; so why does he use tinted contacts? No use dwelling on something that has no answers for now. He heads back to the photo shoot and take a seat under a tree, welcoming the shade.

Time seems to flow slowly as Lee restlessly watches the photo shoot. Here he is again; a glorified bystander when he knows he could do so much more. His mind drifts back to the many times he had found himself in a position of substitute. He works as well if not better than any other, but when the time comes, he’s not even considered for a promotion. No matter how well he performs, he’s always denied the opportunities to advance. Sometimes, it feels like the editor job he wants keep slipping further away no matter how much effort he puts in.

Lee breaths in and out to discard those thoughts; he has to keep believing in himself. Trust that one day soon he’ll have his chance to show everyone just how competent he is despite...

“Deep in thoughts I see.”

“Hey, Tenten.”

“Lee! Where are your sunglasses? You’re lucky I have some in my purse, the sun is incredibly bright today.”

Tenten fishes out a case she hands to Lee. 

“Equivalent exchange”, he says giving her her lipstick back. He puts the glasses on and strikes a pose.

“I’m all Gucci.”

“You sure are. Where are yours anyway? Forgot them at work?”

With Neji…which reminds him, maybe she knows something about the contacts?

“Tenten, do you know…” he recalls Neji’s soft smile after he had kissed his lens. “Hinata likes someone else.”

“Oh. Sucks.”

“You’re not upset?”

“A little, but nothing I won’t get over.”

“Come one, don’t give up!”

“Meh, sometimes people aren’t meant for each other and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“If the guy she likes doesn’t like her back, you still have a shot.”

“It was just a crush, it’s not that deep.”

Lee is both impressed and scared at how easy it is for Tenten to move on.

………………..

When Neji wakes up from his afternoon nap, he finds he’s lounging on his couch. He takes off the glasses and contemplates the pearl stain. He huffs at the irony of its locating. Maybe…things could work out? As he sets them on the nearby table, his hand comes in contact with paper. Curious, he grabs it to see what it is. He bolts upright, remembering. Damn it, it’s all wrinkled now…He walks to his bookshelf and picks the heaviest encyclopedia he has and heads back. He slides the letter between the pages and sets the book on the table before slouching on the couch again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated therefore im allowed to sleep!!! its 3 am ^^'
> 
> Rewrote this one so many times but im glad with how it turned out :D Enjoy <3


	6. The Best Couples Have Lots in Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee's got a plan that's sure to woo Sakura. Yep, for sure!

Sakura softly strokes the lilacs at her desk, they may have appeared out of nowhere, but their presence is greatly appreciated. After she finishes her last bit of work, she picks up her novel; this is an hour she intends to take full advantage of. It’s one of those rare mornings where she has the floor to herself. There’s always someone around, usually one of her pa if not both. Speaking of assistants, she fishes out a few shots of them that got into the carnival photo shoot. In the last year he worked for her, Neji rarely emoted. But here, he looks so happy goofing around with Lee. If someone as closed off as Neji can find someone to connect with, there’s no reason she couldn’t too.

Sakura thinks it may be time to open up to a new relationship. 

………………..

Tenten is barely startled when Lee barges in her office that morning.

“Tenten, look!” Lee excitedly shows her a certificate.

“Your PhD? Are going to woo Sakura by displaying your fancy education?”

“No! Do you think it’d work? Never mind. It’s a star! I named one for her!”

She takes the certificate to inspect it, “NASA let you buy a star?”

“They didn’t, it’s from an online organisation where you can name one.”

“That’s pretty romantic, but what’s with the name? Shouldn’t it be hers?”

“I thought of that too but I remembered your comment about ‘coming on too strong’ and decided to go with something more subdue.”

“Glad to know you listen to me sometimes. So whose name is it?”

“It’s our favorite author.” Lee beams proudly.

“How do you know?”

“All week, there’s been a stack of their books at her desk, and get this: you can only find them online, physical copies are exclusively printed on commissions that open once a year. If she went through all that trouble to get them, it’s safe to assume she likes them.”

“I’m impressed; you might have a shot with this one!”

“I also made a bookmarker. I’ll ask her out on a stargazing night where we talk in-depth about theories on the stories and locate our star.”

“Great, I can’t wait for your wedding.”

………………..

Lee is idly working on Sakura’s work schedule when Neji arrives from his errands. Bags in hand, he stops at Lee’s desk.

“So, did you tell your friend that Hinata is unavailable?”, Neji asks.

“Well look who’s in a gossipy mood.”

Neji flashes Lee some scones he brought back.

“Resorting to bribes?” Lee takes one, “absolutely despicable.”

“I hope Tenten wasn’t too devastated”, Neji comments.

“What, Tenten? I don’t know what you mean!”

With the face Neji makes, Lee realises there’s no point in trying to cover up…

“Fine. No, she’s okay, she took it pretty well actually. Too well if you ask me, she was over it the second after I told her.”

“She’s not the type to crumble over a crush not working out.”

“I aspire to her level of composure; I’d be, as you so lovingly put it, ‘devastated’ at a crush not working out, especially with all the time invested.” Lee turns back to work on his computer, this conversation brings him melancholy.

“How much time could that possibly be? Two, three months.”

“A year-ish.”

“That’s a lot.”

Lee hums in response and Neji leaves for Sakura’s office to drop his bags. It’s not something Lee wants to think about much because it bums him out; but the possibility that things with Sakura won’t work out does exist. He said otherwise earlier, but really, would he be devastated? For a while? Sure. Forever until the end of times? That would be ridiculous; he would move on…Come one, focus, Lee snaps his attention back, he still needs to figure out when to schedule Sakura’s follow-up meeting without it clashing with her other engagements.

“What’s that?”

Lee hears Neji’s question and raises his head; he sees Neji inspecting the certificate. Oh no…Why are the books at his desk!? This cannot be happening again…

“Hinata needs to get some taste”, Neji laments has he puts the certificate back in a book of the pile.

“Hinata…your cousin?”

“Yeah.”

“Those books are…hers.”

“Yeah, you okay? Do you need a coffee?”

“I thought they were Sakura’s, they were on her desk all week.”

“She borrowed them from Hinata, and surprise surprise she didn’t like them. I’m taking them back to her on my way home.”

Great…his plan has failed yet again. At least Neji doesn’t know he’s the one who named the star and he sure as hell doesn’t need to…

“It’s just sad that a poor innocent star was named after that terrible author.”

“Hey! Their work may not be revolutionary, but their take on modern Harlequin romance is pioneering.”

“With bland characters’ portrayals.”

“They’re archetypes; what is interesting is the situations they’re put through.”

“I see you like them”, Neji states.

“Are you going to tell me I need to get some taste?”

“Nah, your tastes are fine. Hinata is family; I have to make fun of her, it’s mandatory.”

“Look at it this way: whenever you look at the night sky, you’ll know out there, somewhere, they’re stuck in a loveless void far away where their terrible writing can’t hurt you.”

“That’s comforting indeed.”

“Let me get one thing clear though, Neji. You’ve read their work?”

“I was forced to. I thought they’d be worth it since Hinata went through so much trouble to get their work, but I was not impressed.”

“What do you like to read then?”

“Stuff…”

“Hentai, got it.”

“I do not!”

“Real character development in those!”

Lee chuckles as he shifts to his right to dodge a book Neji throws his way. Saying that was worth it for Neji’s reaction.

“So, for real, what do you read?”

“Astrophysics textbooks and research papers when I can get my hands on them.”

“Neji, you big nerd.”

“I know…it’s boring.”

“Hey, I like mushy romance novels, to each their own.”

Lee gets up from his desk, “And on that note, I’m going to the Ads department, Choji has a list of next month’s products for me. I’ll get us some coffee too while I’m at it. Did you see if their new coffee drink is out?”

“Yes, Pecan Pie MadnessTM!”

“Wow, that name alone gives me palpitations.”

“Please say you’re bringing some back.”

“How could I say no to you?”

Neji smiles, “Get me extra whipped cream too.”

“Doesn’t it already come with ice cream?”

“Yes, but it’s missing key components.”

“Of course, extra chocolate syrup I suppose”, Lee remarks.

“No, syrup doesn’t optimize the chocolate’s qualities, brownies’ squares are the way to go; they add texture and richness”, Neji explains.

“I’ll make note of that, but I don’t think they have brownies as extras downstairs.”

“Extra salted caramel syrup will do.”

“Sounds disgusting, I can’t wait to drink it.”

“You don’t have to order the same thing.”

“Nah, I’m gonna, I like sugary coffee drinks.”

“I guess terrible coffee is our common ground.”

“We’ll toast to that then, won’t be long.”

Lee leaves to his errand, and Neji finally starts up his computer, maybe now he’ll get some work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done yeyy ^^ it's getting along good I think. I started writing a short scene that morphed into a short short story.......maybe I can finish it for NarutoRarePairWeek ^^'
> 
> God I started making a list of terrible coffee desserts for this fic................what you wouldnt do your otp :))))))
> 
> Enjoy <3


	7. Flowers from my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sending flowers is a classic move when you're courting, everyone knows that. Especially florists.

“Floral...for spring? Ground breaking.”

It might have been years, but Sakura remembers the old fart’s condescending remark. At the time, she had no weight to her name to argue that point. But now…Oh, now she stands high! As editor-in-chief, she can finally make it happen!

Nothing’s new if we focus on the product. Sakura strongly believes that what it takes to reinvent something is to rethink the approach instead. Now, no more refined plastic, gold and silver molds, bejeweled replicas, or whatever. With these accessories made of real flowers, they’re taking a step to democratize high fashion, make it more accessible.

It hadn’t even been hard. A few weeks of tests with Ino’s help and now her new line of spring accessories is ready to go. She couldn’t remember the last time she had had as much fun at a photo shoot as the one she did with Ino.

Sakura looks at the daffodils on her desk and wonders if a secret note is hidden among this bouquet just like in the tulips and the lilacs. She runs her fingers gently and it’s not long before she finds the card waiting for her. She presses a kiss on the note when she’s done reading it and stores it in her wallet already looking forward to the next one. 

………………..

“Ok, let me tell you about my new plan”, Lee says entering Tenten’s office.

“That sounds like a bad idea”, Tenten says extending her hand without even raising her head from her current work.

“I love that you don’t need me to explain first.”

Lee hands her the files he was sent here to deliver. Tenten finishes writing her sentence, and then turns her full attention to Lee.

“It saves us so much time. So, what are you planning?”

“Special bouquets to express my love for Sakura.”

“Sending flowers is classic courting stuff; but not very original.”

“It would be if I’d gotten her roses, or worst, cherry blossoms! But I’m not that basic; I’m commissioning this great florist, she did the consultant work for our floral edition this month.”

“Ino? She’s skilled, this might work. Wait so you told her you wanted to win the heart of your boss and she arranged you ‘date me’ bouquets no question asked?”

“More or less, I told Ino it was about brightening her day. I’m sending a bouquet every two weeks.”

“Aww, with cute notes attached?” asks Tenten.

“Nah, a touch of mystery to keep the heart on its toes.”

“Have you factored in the ‘Neji’ variable?”

“The what?” Lee’s confused as to what Neji as to do with this.

“Every time you try something, it ends in Neji’s face, literally”, explains Tenten.

“No it doesn’t!”

Tenten stares him down.

“We don’t talk about the egg incident…” mumbles Lee embarrassed.

“Yeah, that fiasco…and the sushi.”

“That’s only two!”

“You had your book conversation with Neji.”

“I can have book conversations with anyone, and if anything, the star thing worked on Hinata.”

“They’re cousin; it sort of counts. It’s the ‘Hyûga’ variable now! Have you factored in the ‘Hyûga’ variable?”

“No I have not done that because it’s not a real thing. Besides, this plan is working fine! I personally deliver the bouquets to insure nothing goes wrong. Sakura loved this month’s tulips and daffodils! I’ll be delivering another this afternoon.”

“I’m sure there’s still plenty of time for this one to blow up in your face.”

“Ah ha! You jinxed my failing chances! No take-backs!!!”

Tenten playfully slaps Lee’s side with a file which he takes, “Go do your job!”

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

………………..

Lee sets the bouquet at a corner in front of Sakura’s desk like he’s done for the past month. Surely, this plan can’t fail! And now for the single flower…where is it? At his own desk, right! This one he’s going to place on her desk because it’s a romantic touch.

On his way back to Sakura’s office after retrieving the flower, Lee steps on something sticky. He puts the flower on Neji’s desk then uses it as an anchor to inspect his shoe.

“Gum! Why is there gum on the floor!? Ew! It’s chewed…” Lee whispers that last part profoundly appalled. He stumbles away to the bathroom.

Shortly after he’s gone, Neji enters. Looking around, he calls out, “This office is empty! No one could possibly be hiding here! I better look somewhere else! No criminal would be hiding…”

Quickly, Neji ducks under Lee’s desk.

“Here!”

A little girl comes out giggling of her hiding spot.

“To jail with you! For not eating your greens!”

“You didn’t eat them too!”, counters the girl.

“Jail for me?”, asks Neji. 

“Yes!”

He extends his hand and she grabs it.

“Let’s go then.”

“Your boyfriend’s funny, he stepped on my gum.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yuh-huh, he gave you a flower”, she says pointing to his desk.

Neji turns to see the flower and smiles fondly at the sight of his favorite flower.

“Come on Sarada, your mom’s waiting for you.”

They leave the office.

When Lee comes back, Neji’s working; next to him there’s the flower in a water bottle. The variable…Lee decides not to say anything, especially not to Tenten…Whatever, Neji can keep it; Sakura’s got a whole bouquet anyway.

………………..

When Sakura returns from lunch and sees a new bouquet, she’s quick to dive in to find her hidden card. As happy as she is, Sakura sights unsure if she should give Love a try… Then she recalls the flower on Neji’s desk. She knew it! Lee delivers the bouquets. It had to be one of them. How else would flowers appear without their knowledge? Though, this time Lee had sneaked one out for Neji, hm? Cheeky.

If it can work out for them, then it can for me as well, she tells herself. With resolve, Sakura pulls out her phone and dials the number in the notes. As it rings, she grows nervous but her nerves are settled by the melodic voice at the other end of the line.

“Hey, Ino. About that date you keep asking me on through your lovely gifts…I’d be delighted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaanother chap completed yeyy ^^ this one came to me when I decided Sakura should have a love interest haha Also Sarada!!!!!!! because I love her and her existence is needed for later stuff
> 
> I thought it’d be funny to have something happen off-camera and then have it be unmentionable. Something simple I wouldn’t have to elaborate on. I randomly chose the word egg for the ‘incident’. Then it came to me: egg shampoo. SMELLY HOMEMADE EGG SHAMPOO THAT WAS SPILLED ON NEJI…….it gained backstory…on its own..….writing is weird like that ^^’
> 
> Oh!!! For NarutoRarePairWeek2020 I wrote something thats related to this fic, that's right it's Lee's letter!!! so if you havent checked it and would be interested in reading it:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086425  
> I've linked these two fics in the Office romance series too
> 
> Also I'd like to say that I know near to nothing about fashion (which is weird because this fic ^^') I have to google so much things T^T but it's fun at least
> 
> Enjoy <3


	8. The Egg Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I wrote it so might as well post it for your enjoyment :)

Note to self: work on aim, is what Lee’s thinking.

There he stands in all his glorious annoying self, the reporter who’s always made a point to condescend everything he works for. And right now the guy wouldn’t stop pestering Sakura and ignoring Neji’s efforts to remove him from the premises. The reporter addresses his famed smug grin at Lee, the one he hates so much. Suddenly, everything around him fades away. Lee’s not an assistant, or an intern, or a researcher, or whatever; it’s just him, his nemesis, and the jar of egg shampoo he’s carrying.

Sakura’s hair needs could wait, after all this is a special occasion. Sure, it might not have been the best most rational decision to grace Lee’s train of thoughts, but he’s very happy to see the drenched report leave now.

What’s not so great is the collateral damage…

You’d think it was the first time Neji has had a drink thrown in his face…or maybe the thousandth time? Lee couldn’t read him well at the moment. Without a word, he shakily makes his way to make up department where there’s a shower. Lee figures he’s sort of in shock? Still, Lee hopes he’ll get over it after he apologizes, but when Neji comes back, he refuses to utter a single word to him for the rest of the day.

The next day, Neji barely talks to him. Lee didn’t think it possible, but this state of things is driving him crazy. Sure, Neji had a right to be mad, but how long could that possibly last? What if things never go back like they were? Yeah, that won’t do. When Neji’s shift is over, Lee ambushes him with his ultimate weapon.

“Avocado frappuccino, extra brownies, extra ice cream!”

Lee relaxes when Neji accepts the peace offering.

“Again, I’m really sorry, I know it’s no excuse, but I really hate that guy!”, says Lee.

“The reporter you were aiming for?”

“Yeah…”

“I forgive you…”

Lee’s so happy he could hug him!

“But let’s get one thing clear. I’m only doing it because your weird smoothie made my hair soft and shiny.”

Lee smiles, that is good enough, “You look fab!”

“Right? I’m especially glad the smell didn’t stick.”

“What? The smell’s the best part! You smelled like home.”

“Shut up!” Neji rolls his eyes through a smile.

“No, it’s true! All throughout my childhood, my mom would make it, I love that smell.”

Neji’s smile is so distracting at that moment Lee only notices Neji put the frappuccino upside down on his head by the cold feeling that assaults him.

“Now we’re even”, Neji says walking away.

At that moment, Lee’s sure of one thing: Neji didn’t grow up with any siblings. If he had, he’d know you don’t turn your back. And so the teaching moment befalls on Lee who’s quick to grab him from behind and press his head to Neji’s, the glass still in place. Neji’s initial struggle to get away dies down pretty fast, he laughs as he resigns himself to his fate: death by liquids…again.

Lee smiles, this feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I taught myself to use a charcoal grill today, I went groceries shopping and bought like 60$ of fair trade-bio snacks whoops ^^' All in all a good(TM) day, considering lately hasnt been very good.....whatever today was an amazing day. I smelled of grill, which is something i love but showered (because that smell cannot stay) and took a nap. In that sleepy haze I thought of 'This feels like home' and bam a short fic was born haha
> 
> This came out maybe a little too positive for what the last chapter made it seems like? Like it seemed more like a bad thing had happened when there's a happy ending to it? idk I like it tho
> 
> Enjoy <3


	9. Color Me Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night is not a time, rather an experience

Neji looks at the time, perfect; ten minutes before he has to leave. He takes out his Hermès headband and puts it on making sure to cover up his unsightly forehead. By the time Neji finishes fixing his hair, he has to go. He starts his car and heads to work.

Tenten annotates another document of her file. It doesn’t usually take her this much time, but June’s issue featured more accessories than the others months what with all the flowers they’ve displayed. She stores everything back neatly in her file once she’s done, she’ll finish the rest this weekend. Tenten looks forward to the famously delicious banana bread this job will earn her.

Lee’s casually making his way to work when he spots a fruit vendor. Tempted by the mellow shade of ripe plums, he’s quick to buy a few. The lack of rain had delayed the fruit’s arrival by a whole month at least. Lee bites into his plum looking forward to the sweet and sour juicy fruit. However, his happiness is short lived for it turns out it’s an apricot…

………………..

“Hey, which one suits me best?”, Neji asks Lee.

“I’m sure you’ll look gorgeous in whichever one you choose”, says Lee without moving his gaze off the computer.

“I’m in a serious dilemma here!”

“I’m sure the solution will present itself.”

“Lee!”

“What am I looking at? Describe it to me”

Neji’s confused gaze alternates between the two belts he’s holding; he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have to describe them if only Lee looked away for a second… He peaks at Lee’s screen curious to see what’s demanding so much focus.

“How can you see anything with your screen luminosity so low?”, asks Neji.

“Alright, Nosy, start describing.”

“Can’t you just look?”

“The way you describe things can indicate your preferences. Tell me about your…”

“Belts.”, provides Neji.

“Tell me about your belts and I may pick up on which one you subconsciously like best”, explains Lee still typing away.

“Only because it sounds somewhat science-y…okay; the Yves Saint-Laurent belt is aquamarine with a glossy coat and a wide oval silver buckle. The Jacquemus’ a lustrous seafoam with a thick elliptical white gold buckle.”

“Yeah,, science has failed us”, Lee turns his attention to Neji to look at the belts, “Are those supposed to be different?”

“Can’t you tell!?”

Eager to move on, Lee grabs the belt closest to him and holds it next to Neji.

“This shade, seafoam, works better with your complexion.”

“That’s Aquamarine!”

“Fine, then wear the other one.”

“But is seafoam appropriate for a classy outing?”

“Neji, just do what I do when I need to pick a color.”

“Flip a coin?”

“Ask the head of the accessory department.”

“I can’t ask Tenten! She’ll make fun of me…”, protests Neji.

“Small price to pay to look our best…”

“Fine! Besides I owe her a visit, see what new headbands she has.”

“Headbands, your signature look”, remarks Lee.

“Sort of.”

“So, what has you so restless? Is it about tonight?”

“I just want to look good, you know, like I have my life together and what not.”

“A Burberry suit will have you covered”, suggests Lee

“Might be a bit too fancy. Wait, what’s tonight?”

“The spring MET Gala? The one that’s been postponed until early July? This Friday night?”

“Shit! I forgot about that! I hate working overtime and I especially don’t feel like staying late at work tonight of all nights!”

“Oh. So we’re not going…”, Lee realizes sadly.

The evening goes by quietly. After most people left for the Gala, they keep working only exchanging a few words when necessary. Between Neji’s frustration and Lee’s low spirit, the ambiance is tense.

Neji tells himself he doesn’t care, and if it had been about anybody else, it’d unequivocally be the case. Yet, in this instance, he can’t help himself. Neji takes a deep breath, preparing to step into unknown territory. He closes his computer, takes his bags, and moves over to Lee’s desk ready to take a chance.

“I’m tired, let’s ditch work”, says Neji.

“What do you propose?”

“I’d have said coffee, but I can see you need something a little _stronger_ ”, Neji hands Lee a large can of cheap wine he pulls from his bag, “this Shipwreck 1907 will do nicely.”

“Yes! It’ll pair perfectly with my diamond incrusted 24K gold roll cake.”

“Why do you have cake?” asks Neji concerned.

“My favorite chef once shared this wisdom with me: the better rest of your life starts once you realize that you don’t need an occasion to have cake. Plus, it looked good on my way back from my afternoon errand.”

They get comfortably settled under Lee’s desk, eating and drinking the night away.

“So, want to talk about it?”, asks Neji.

“It’s stupid.”

“I’m sure it’s not. You wanted to go, right?”

“Yeah, I like formal parties. And I thought we were going for sure; Sasuke required his first and second assistants to attend all social events.”

“Sakura doesn’t always need us. I never like to go; they’re awfully boring.”

“They’re major networking events! You meet so many important people like designers, directors, writers… editors.”

Neji notes Lee’s rather wistful tone on that last enumeration.

“Why does it matter?”

“It’s part our job? So one day we can ascend to better positions. Or were you planning on staying a PA forever?”, asks Lee.

“I haven’t thought that far ahead”, admits Neji, “but it’s just one event.”

“You don’t get it, Neji. On the outside, it looks like I left Sasuke on a whim; or worse like Sakura is some sort of manipulative competitor who steals your assets. Hiring me put Sakura under the tabloids’ radar and it’s like she has nothing to show for it if I’m not at the big event.”

“You’re worried this will make you look unreliable. Lee, you’re not some shiny accessory only good to show off!”

“I just didn’t want to disappoint.”

“Well, you will. And will probably let down some more people in the future.”

Lee waits for Neji to add something positive to end his statement, but he’s met with silence.

“That’s a horrible motivational speech”, comments Lee.

“I don’t aim to please.”

“I know. I like that about you.”

Neji smiles.

“Besides, we both know you didn’t switch jobs on a whim.” He softly touches his heart. To Lee, it seems to be for emphasis, but unbeknown to him it’s where, in an inner pocket, Neji keeps his letter, “you followed your heart.”

“I sure did”, says Lee shoving a mouthful of cake in his mouth and washing it down with wine, “You know, I had this thick photo album full of important guests I had to memorize. During parties, I stayed by Sasuke’s side all night and whenever he needed a name, I’d lean in to tell him who’s who which was almost everyone.”

“Brilliant! Why learn people’s names!”

“And if a gossip or two slipped in, Sasuke never complained.”

“Oh, that’s like the best bonus.”

“Drama just happens to follow me”, remarks Lee, “Any requests?”

“Anything juicy about the people here?”

“Shikamaru’s gonna propose to his girlfriend soon.”

“That’s nice, I like Temari.”

“Tenten still likes Hinata even if she pretends otherwise.”

“Obviously, tell me something I don’t know”, dares Neji.

“Sasuke and this model, Naruto, are dating.”

“Oh, you’re definitely drunk if you’re telling me that.”

“Not drunk.”

“Yeah you are! Look who can’t handle his liquor! It’s you!”

“So are you! You drank as much me! Besides, I’m just _chaud!_ ”

“What’s that?”

“ _Pompette?_ ”

“I can’t understand you when you talk drunk.”

“That’s French you _ivrogne_ , educate yourself!”, says Lee while sleepily leaning on Neji’s shoulder.

“Learning French wouldn’t be the way to go! But it’d be useful for Paris”, admits Neji leaning on Lee’s pleasantly warm head.

“Pretty much the only reason I learned it.”

“Everything you do, do you do for work?”

“For pretty faces too.”

“Like with the letter you wrote…” starts Neji.

Lee hums in response.

Good he’s listening, Neji thinks. He just needs a minute to gather his thoughts and to find a syntaxial way to express them. The next second, Neji wakes up in a panic and looks at the time. Damn it, since when does resting one’s eyes equate to two hours of sleep? He shakes Lee awake before getting up.

“Come on let’s go, give me your hands. Hop!”

Pulling Lee up turned out to be the easy part. The hard part is getting him to keep standing.

“Heh, sleeping under my desk, that takes me back to my first jobs…”

“Long nights of work?”, asks Neji intrigued.

“Sure. Definitely not because I lived there for a while.”

“That sucks.”

“It did suck, but I’m over it, things are better now; I’m here.”

Neji tells himself Lee doesn’t mean anything by it, never mind that Lee’s all over him. Neji walks him to his car and settles him in the passenger seat.”

“Okay let’s get you home. Where do you live?”

“Rice guy”, Lee mumbles.

“We’re not getting sushi at this hour, come on give me your address…Lee?”

He’s deep asleep and no matter how hard Neji shakes him, he doesn’t wake up. Neji’s panicking again, but there’s nothing else to do so he drives them back to his apartment. He slouches in his seat when they arrive, mentally readying himself to accommodate a guest tonight. Neji hopes Lee will leave in time tomorrow morning.

………………..

The sound of running water stirs Lee off his sleep in the morning. Lee first notices he doesn’t know where he is…wouldn’t be the first time, but it’s been a while. Secondly, he’s fully dressed. Excellent, so nothing unprofessional happened last night which he’s grateful for. He drinks the glass of water that was set on the living room table and waits. He doesn’t want to leave without a word to Neji first.

It’s not long before Neji comes out of the bathroom. Lee sees he’s wearing one of the belts he had showed him yesterday, though he couldn’t tell which one Neji end up choosing.

“You look like you have your life together”, compliments Lee.

“Yeah, aquamarine gives it that final touch.”

“Hey, thanks for letting me crash on your sofa.”

“Of course, I certainly wasn’t going to leave you sleeping under your desk.”

“It wouldn’t have been my first time. Let me buy you breakfast to thank you.”

“Oh. I can’t. I’m meeting with…someone”, Neji looks at the time on his phone, “pretty soon actually.”

“I can take a hint; maybe some other time?”

“I’d love that.”

“Alright! Have fun on your…day!”, says Lee before leaving.

_Date_ Lee had wanted to say. But he’s unsure. Could it be date? This early, though? Might be, it’s Neji after all. What if it’s his partner? It could explain why Neji was in such a hurry to have him leave. Is Neji even in a relationship? What type of person would he be interested in? Lee tosses the thought away. Whatever, that’s none of his business.

………………..

“Delivery!”, says Tenten entering the office. She leaves a file on Lee’s desk and heads towards Neji’s desk and sets a cup of coffee, “A little gift for you. Now before you say anything, it’s technically not a birthday gift since we’re not the third anymore.”

“You know me so well”, says Neji taking a sip.

“It’s not hard, all I had to do was order the sweetest most sickening combination of ingredients, give it to you on Monday, and voilà!”

“Thank you.”

“How was your day with your dad?”

“Great, we went out for brunch and after that to a five hour lecture on angular momentum.”

“He sure loves you a lot.”

“I’m kidding; we went to see the exposition on Jupiter’s moons.”

“I was beginning to feel sorry for your poor father.”

“I’m not that cruel.”

“Well, I feel better knowing you did something fun on the weekend at least unlike your planned lonely Friday night of sad drinking”, says Tenten.

Tenten sees Neji waves a silent hello to Lee who’s just arrived in the office.

“It was fun actually”, replies Neji with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FKG CHAPITRE QUI A PRIS CENT ANS A ECRIRE CRISS DE MARDE - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Omg fkg finally an update!!!!!!! but also I only had bits of conversations for this one and a general direction of what I wanted to happen so...not like other chapters(?)
> 
> I hadd to ask my gay friend for brand names because I gay but not the clothes kind of gay ^^'
> 
> Building up to better chapters/reveals so yeyy ^^
> 
> Thank you for your patience <3 and enjoy !!!


	10. Salted Caramel Pop Corn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3h documentary about wool and how it stirs drama in the office

On Monday, when the representative from Woolly Love comes by the office to drop off her company’s complementary gift, Shikamaru is more interested in getting rid of the work as fast as he can to take her to lunch. Assigning the two tickets to _Love Wool Find a Way_ , the movie premiere is such a drag however that he gets other people to do it. One of those lucky people is Tenten. She probably pulled something by rolling her eyes at Shikamaru’s laziness; this ticket is personally addressed to the Editor-in-chief, nothing could be easier...

“Today’s _the_ day”, explains Choji as he hands additional files to Tenten when she tries to return the ticket to him.

Whatever.

………………..

On her way to the elevator to Sakura’s office, Tenten meets Lee. She finds it puzzling to see her friend so deep in thought, he’s usually so lively.

“Choji refused to alleviate me from delivery duties.” says Tenten trying to initiate a conversation that’ll bring out Lee’s enthusiasm.

“That’s strange, he’s usually eager to help.”

“Yeah, well it’s impossible to budge Choji off his decisions.”

“You just don’t have the right persuasion tools.”

“Oh, and you do?”

They get into the elevator and fight for who’s gonna push the button.

“No, but I’m clever enough to find them out.”

“Are you now? Been a while since you came up with a new plan, though”, says Tenten triumphing in her quest to go to the 8th floor.

“That’s because I’ve got none left, I don’t know what else to do”, laments Lee.

“Maybe it’s time? You’ve done all the courting you thought of, now you’re at the stage where you ask her out.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready…a-and she could ask!”

“You’re the one who wants a relationship”, counters Tenten.

“If she liked me, wouldn’t she have made a move?”

“Maybe she likes you, but hasn’t realised it yet.”

Lee lets Tenten’s words sink in.

“Then I need to have her realise!”, proclaims Lee.

“Yeah, a gentle nudge along could work.”

“I need to find me a date!”

“What?”

“Nothing spices things up like jealousy, Tenten.”

“Whatever, I know better than to try to stop you.”

The elevator’s door open and they walk into the office.

“Okay, so who’s single around here?”, Lee asks Tenten.

“Like I’d know that! Ask your gossip partner.”

“Hey, what’s up?”, greets Neji sensing he’s going to be dragged into their conversation.

“Who’s single in the office?”, Lee asks him.

“There’s Gaara from IT. Long story short: he recently became available.”

“Damn it, now I want to know”, comments Tenten.

“There’s a vacation to Aruba, cheap rum, twins, and murder of exotic plants involved”, provides Neji.

“I think I can guess where this is going”, says Tenten.

“I thought so too at first”, starts Neji, “but it gets real messed up…”

“Guys, you’re distracting me!”, interrupts Lee dying to know the details of the story, “Would Gaara be down for a date this Thursday?”

“Sure, four days is probably enough time to recover from an eight year relationship. Who are you thinking of fixing him up with?”

“Me. I’m looking for a date.”

“What?”, asks Neji incredulous.

“He’s cute, I’m cute. We probably have other things in common.”

“Funny, here I thought you were already _sooooo_ in love.”

“I was-am, I am. But things are stale.”

“Stale”, echoes Neji dryly.

“It just feels like it’s not going anywhere…”, explains Lee.

“And asking someone else out will fix that how?”

“That’s the beauty of my plan.”

“I’m not following…”

“I get a date to see if it sparks any…emotions. If it does, then it means there are underlying feelings worth pursuing. If not…I’ll know renouncing my feelings is the right choice. Plus, I’ll have a hot date to move on with: simply brilliant.”

“In other words, an ultimatum: that’s appalling.”

“What’s wrong with wanting an answer?”

“Things take time”, retorts Neji.

“There’s such a thing as too much time”, counters Lee

“Here’s an idea, stop with the nonsense tactics, be straightforward, and ask for the damn date you want.”

“Okay, I think we should get back to work”, says Tenten trying to mediate the tension.

Uncomfortable silence follows.

“Well, this chat has been fun but I have errands to run and a hot date to find for my day off!”

Lee waves his goodbye and leaves the office.

“The nerve of that guy!”, Neji grumbles slouching back in his chair.

“Tell me about it”, says Tenten her interest piqued by Neji’s disturbed composure.

“I just don’t understand! What’s with the dumb plan and why tell me…”

Tenten’s about to provide him with an explanation when Sakura enters the office. She immediately notes Tenten’s cheerful greeting contrasts with Neji’s grim tone.

“I have a Special delivery for you”, Tenten tells Sakura as she passes them.

“What is it?”, she inquires.

“You’re going to love this, remember this month’s issue?”

“I recall”, says Haruno’s Editor-in-chief.

“The Ads and Products department has received our partners’ little thank you gift.”

“Is it too much to hope for clothes?”

“Tickets to their movie premiere!” Tenten flashes a ticket to Sakura, “This one’s for you.”

Sakura frowns as she takes the ticket, “Oh, I don’t think I’m up for a big soirée.”

“You really think there’s a big crowd dying to assist to a three hour documentary on wool?”

“Urgh, I know we’re working with them but documentaries aren’t my cup of tea…Good thing I have people I pay to do my errands!”

Sakura eyes Neji who’s pouting having guessed where this is headed. Sakura gives him her ticket, “I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

Sakura heads into her office. Tenten turns to Neji who’s glaring at the ticket.

“Why do I have to suffer?”, sighs Neji.

“You could play the primary-over-secondary-assistant card and pass the ticket down to Lee”, suggests Tenten eager to stir the pot, so to speak, “ _Love Wool Find a Way_ premieres this Thursday; you could even ruin his date by having him go see this movie instead of doing whatever fun thing he’s planning, two birds with one stone.”

“I can’t do that!”, exclaims Neji, still Tenten sees he’s contemplating that plan, “He has that day off.”

“Cheer up, Shikamaru had another ticket to give. He told me someone from the media department will also go since they’re tasked with writing an article about it for the Magazine which means you’ll get a nice date of your own to watch the borefest.”

“Wait I have to endure someone else’s presence too? Great…”

“Right, I forgot you hate people.”

“I’m going to order the biggest tub of popcorn with the company’s card. And a giant drink! And is this the theater that has filet mignon and pop corn combos?”

“That’s your revenge? Remind me never to wrong you.”

Suddenly, Lee barges in the office with a tray of coffees, “Neji! You won’t believe it; they’re making Pink Salt and Pink Pepper cheesecake Frappuccinos downstairs!”

“That sounds revolting; did you get me a large?”

Lee nods, hands him one of the infamous Frappuccino and a regular coffee for Tenten.

“Oh, Tenten! You were so wrong, I did the impossible!”, Lee tells her.

“Got a hot date already?”, inquires Tenten.

“What? Not yet. I negotiated with Choji! It only cost me…nothing of importance... Alright, I’m off to my errands, I just wanted to bring the coffees since they’re a limited lunch-hour edition.”

Lee’s gone before they can add anything.

“So Lee doesn’t knows Choji can be bought off with a bag of smoked Boar BBQ kettle pot sweet potatoes chips”, remarks Neji sipping his Frappuccino.

“Just because you stumbled into it by pure luck doesn’t mean anybody else knows about it. Besides, you could tell him”, says Tenten.

“Nah, I like knowing secrets he doesn’t; keeps things interesting.”

Tenten rolls her eyes, “Sure. Salt and pepper cheesecake coffee, you two deserve each other.”

She notes the glare Neji sends her way.

“I wonder what Lee got from the director of the Ads and Products department. Maybe something nice for his date this Thursday?”, muses Tenten.

“Don’t you have a job to do elsewhere!”, snaps Neji.

Tenten gracefully takes her leave, beaming. Whatever it is she witnessed at play here today, she’s now invested.

………………..

On Thursday, Neji leaves the office early and heads to the movies; he’s not waiting for whichever colleague he’s supposed to watch this movie with. What’s more, he plans on sitting far far away from them! He gets in line to get food, now which of these expensive combos looks best? Combo 6 comes with chocolates, 7 has candy, 8 has licorice...Ew. 9 is just way too much food.

“Neji!”

All those efforts to avoid his colleague ruined! Neji doesn’t want to turn around, once he acknowledges them, he’ll be stuck hanging with them. Neji finally turns when he’s called out to again. It’s Lee? Oh to have the day off and go to the movies to watch a better movie, any movie, than what he’s forced to watch…with a date…Neji looks around trying to see who’s accompanying Lee.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?”, asks Lee.

“Sakura sent me therefore I’m technically working. She said and I quote, “Good thing I have people I pay to do my errands”. I’ve got a report to write about the movie after to make it look like Sakura attended the screening herself for tomorrow.”

“Sasuke used to make me do stuff like that all the time.”

“Now I see where she gets it from”, comments Neji.

“Yeah, it scared me at first how much alike they operate. So what are you seeing?”

“ _Love Wool Find a Way_.”

“No kidding, me too!”

“Not only did you deliberately come here to see this movie, but you dragged your date to see it too? That’s cruel.”

“Nah, in the end I didn’t feel like asking anyone out…but I did have a talk with Gaara, figured he’d want to talk to someone, have a shoulder to cry on, and boy did he cry. You were right, the story’s pretty messed up.”

Neji refuses to acknowledge his relief.

“You actually paid your hard earned money for this on your day off?”

“Actually I promised to write the media department’s article and traded Choji the banana bread I baked for Tenten for this ticket. She yelled at me and now I owe her two loafs, but it was worth it! I love this director so much, the way she approaches the subjects, her social commentaries, you know the interviews she conducts are with people she…”

Neji tries very hard to not tune out what Lee’s saying. Neji almost wishes Lee wasn’t here so he wouldn’t have to hear about the movie before being forced to watch it, double torture and what not. Actually it’s a good thing Lee’s here; he can help carry all the food.

“Wanna share combo 9 with me?”

………………..

Choji had told him someone else from the office would attend, Lee didn’t mind as he’s on friendly terms with everyone. With that said, he’s happy that out of anyone who it could’ve been, it’s Neji. He’s fun to hang out with…when he’s not sleeping. Lee shakes him awake.

“Wha-?”

“Don’t sleep”, whispers Lee.

“But I don’t wanna watch the boring movie”, protests Neji quietly.

“What about the report you’ll have to write?”

“Counting on you to fill the blanks.”

“You can’t sleep with contacts on…again.”

“Removed them this time”, mumbles Neji as he slouches back on his seat once Lee has no more excuses to keep him from sleeping.

The Peruvian woman’s explaining the intricate art of dyeing wool, a fascinating tale that would normally interest Lee, but he’s too distracted. Knowing Neji’s that comfortable around him is all he can think about. Sure they’re in a dark room and he’s asleep, but that has to mean something.

But what?

There’s something about watching alpacas grazing carefreely that makes Lee question his quest for romance. He’s tired from not knowing what do to. Lee tries to concentrate on the movie but soon enough, Neji slides from his seat and ends up sleeping on Lee’s shoulder. Lee sighs, he had resolved not to, but the Universe decided to provide him with something resembling a date. That’s just perfect…way to confuse his feelings more!

Lee rests his head on Neji’s and continues to watch the documentary.

………………..

The next day, Lee gives Sakura a short resume of the report he wrote on for the media’s department.

“Thank you, Lee. I’m glad you were there, Neji told me he wasn’t awake for most of it.”

“Yeah…” Neji’s words about people needing time echo in Lee’s mind. He knows Neji’s right, but his opportunity to try his plan is right here, “but he woke up for the final hour and actually enjoyed the movie, we really had a nice time together.”

“I’m glad things are going well between you two!”, Sakura says with a wink.

She’s happy for him. Lee’s not sure how he feels about that. One thing’s for sure, Sakura’s one classy lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey heyy
> 
> chap10!!!!!! half way? who knows ^^'
> 
> Yesterday I was dying to go to sleep so I did, at 7??? pm?????? Anyway I woke at 4am and decided to get to work. This chapter was one of my favorites to write :D Originally their movie outing was supposed to happen later in the story but I felt it belonged here best ^^ which pushes the big chap back a bit, oh well, itll serve as build-up 
> 
> sooo many rewrites, hopefully you'll enjoy!


	11. What Lies Inside the Cookie Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day at the office? Think again, old drama resurfaces which leaves Lee questioning his feelings for Sakura.

Tenten looks at the pictures of her photo shoot; she can’t remember the last time things went that smoothly. Shino and Kiba had adored Hinata. So much in fact they had requested her to model their masterpiece. A beautiful silk gown embroidered with beetle wing, _beetlewing art_ Shino had called it, paired with refined thigh high leather boots. An original Aburame & Inuzuka. A beautiful piece indeed, but in Tenten’s opinion, not as beautiful as the girl wearing it.

“You look…sublime”, says Tenten as Hinata examines her reflection on the mirror.

………………..

Neji’s typing away on his computer when the little girl playing under his desk climbs on his lap and spreads her Lego blocks around.

“Here, Neji. I made you tea for your nerves”, Sarada says handing him a triangular shaped block.

“Thank you, sweetie. Is it jasmine?”

“Yes! And biscuits too!”

She hands him a rectangular orange piece of Legos. “I know you don’t like pumpkin, they’re papaya.”

Neji pretends to dip the cookie in the tea and eats it.

“I lied, they’re habanaro!”

Neji dramatically chokes on the Legos as little Sarada laughs at his act.

“Drink tea, it’ll help.”

He does and pretends to chokes even more, “That’s not jasmine tea, it’s soap!”

“I didn’t know we had bring-your-kid-to-work day here.”

It’s Lee, punctual as ever. He drops his bag at his desk and heads to Neji’s to meet the girl.

“And who are you?”

“I’m Sarada!”

“Nice to meet you, Sarada. Are you our newest assistant?”, Lee asks her.

“Neji is babysitting me”, the kid informs him.

“Oh! I thought she was yours, Neji”, Lee tells him.

“No way, where would I even get one of those?”

The girl looks up from her blocks, “Costco.”

“Right, thank you, sweetie.”

“So, if you’re not Neji’s, whose cutie are you? Karin from graphic design?”

“She’s Sakura’s.”

“What?” Lee questions incredulous, “Since when!?”

“Sarada sweetie, how old are you?”

She lifts her little hand to show her five fingers, “I’m 4.”

Neji turns to him; Lee doesn’t like that smug expression.

“Sakura…and Sasuke’s?”

Neji nods irritated. Lee excuses himself and leaves hurriedly. Neji wonders why Lee is so worked up about it; he worked for Sasuke for three years. Something about his reaction strikes a nerve in a way he can’t understand.

………………..

“Tenten?”

Lee’s soft call startles her, she’s used to her friend barging in after all, and strangely this surprises her more. She looks up to see his usually upbeat demeanor is now a blank unreadable expression.

“Hey what’s wrong?”

“Sakura has a kid”, Lee states.

“Little Sarada, yeah. What about it?”

“I didn’t know.”

“What do you mean you didn’t know? She’s around the office sometimes, plus didn’t you work with Sasuke for about as long as he’s had her?”

“It’s my fault…” Lee interrupts her.

“I don’t understand.”

“I did something…two years ago…but I didn’t know…they had daughter.”

Tenten hands him a bag, “You’re starting to hyperventilate: breath through here.”

“A Valentino bag?” chuckles Lee lightly.

“Thought humour would help you relax a bit until I find you a proper paper bag”, explains Tenten.

“It did.” Lee nods nervously to reassure his friend enough to leave. By the time Tenten comes back with a proper paper bag, Lee’s calmed down enough.

“Lee, it’s not even nine yet, it’s too early for a crisis!”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“None of that, you gave me a fright that’s all.” Tenten takes a seat next to Lee.

“How is it that I know every tiny piece of gossip there is in the industry, yet I didn’t know anything about Sarada?”

“Sakura’s very reserved about her private life.”

“So was Sasuke…It’s just…how could I not know something that important about someone I claim to love wholeheartedly! Do I really love her as much as I think?”

Tenten has no answer to that. They’ve been friends for a while, enough that she knows Lee has had his fair share of love interests that never lasted long before he found himself a new one. Sakura had been one of his longest crush that’s for sure.

“That’s it, I’m done. _La goutte qui fait déborder le vase._ ”, declares Lee.

“Hum?”

“Last straw that breaks the camel’s back?”

“Oh. Are you sure about it?”

“Yes. I think I’ve been so enamoured I let my feelings engulf me and didn’t stop to think if they were rooted in something sincere…” Lee flops on Tenten’s desk, “What do I do now?”

“Taking some time to figure out stuff would be the healthy thing to do.”

“Yeah… It’s not like Sakura’s my only chance at love.”

“Exactly, and after some time, you’ll open your heart to someone else.”

As he lets Tenten’s words sink in, Lee promises himself that for his next relationship, he’ll take it slow.

………………..

Lee would’ve left for errands all afternoon. But he doesn’t because that wouldn’t have been fair to Neji what with all the work they have to deal with today. So he musters enough strength to go back to his desk preparing himself for a long shift of paperwork.

Working silently with Tenten was comfortable, granted it hadn’t been their usual routine, but when it did happen every other day, it went smoothly. Lee’s silence however makes Neji tense. Last time, Lee had opened up easily about his troubles, but this time, when Neji had asked he had gotten a weak smile and a plea to “talk about something else?”

So Neji tries to cheer Lee up the only way he knows how. Unfortunately, the coffee is declined. Refusing to give up, Neji trades it to Choji who gives him in exchange chocolate covered goji berries. Lee absentmindedly snacks on the healthier alternative and Neji feels closer to his goal. That’s his only victory, though. Idle chats are ignored, requests for lunch are turned down, Lee even declines to go to Calvin Klein by far the coolest errand they had on Wednesdays! Neji looks at the time, their shift was ending and Lee had barely looked away from his computer all day.

Suddenly Lee pushes his keyboard away and presses his head against the desk while groaning.

“Everything okay?” Neji asks relieved by Lee's burst of life.

“Why am I so hungry?”

“Because you barely ate anything all day?"

“What? What time is it?”

“A quarter past six, the day’s almost over.”

“I can’t believe this, I missed the whole day!? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I tried; you refuse the tres leches coffee I brought you!”

“Tres leches?”, Lee raises his head as if expecting to see it ready to be drunk but flops back on his desk as he realises the coffee was long gone actually.

“And you missed the Calvin Klein errand.”

“I missed the…only bad news with you!”

Neji chuckles, “Tell you what, today we both finish at seven so after work, we can go to the ceramic café that opened not long ago.”

“What’s a ceramic café?”

“From what I’ve read, you paint a mug while eating nachos. I was already planning on going; if it’s anything like at the movies, it’ll be more fun with you.”

“Cool. Yeah, painting sounds cool.”

“Cool.”

………………..

Mugs. Neji had said mugs, from that Lee had assumed there would probably be plates and bowls available to paint too. He hadn’t expected to find numerous trinkets, big and small. Neji grabs a plate close to him, but Lee insists on seeing all the available ceramic before choosing the biggest mushroom he could find. They sit at a table, order their nachos and start to paint.

“I hope Hinata accepts Kiba and Shino’s work offer, they were getting along really well”, comments Lee.

“I hope so too. Tough my reasons aren’t really work-related”, says Neji.

“What do you mean?”

“She likes this model, and sometimes I think she only took the modeling gig to get close to him…”

“People do crazy things to get close to the one they’re crushing on.”

“Evidently.

The way Neji smiles at the moment, Lee wonders if someone as closed off as Neji has ever done something crazy like that for someone.

“But she has no chance with the guy. Guess I’m just hoping she’ll move on”, continues Neji.

“How do you know she has no chance?”

“It’s Naruto…”

“So?”, Lee asks nervously.

“Remember when we drank wine under your desk? You’re told me who he’s dating; that’s how I know she should move one.”

“Did I say anything else about it?”

“Nope.”

Lee nods, “Good, because I promised myself I wouldn’t talk about it…”

Right on time, Neji thinks. He’s grateful for the food’s arrival which gives him not only a way out of this conversation, but also a perfectly classy excuse not to ask more about it anymore. After that, they paint silently; though this silence is completely different from this morning. 

“So are there many blue mushrooms in the wild?” Neji asks with a sly smile.

Lee grabs the tube he’s using to inspect it closer, “It says raspberry!”

Neji takes the bottle, “Blue raspberry, the label’s just worn out.”

“Whatever, blue is in fashion”, mutters Lee trying to shrug it off as Neji laughs at his mistake.

“It’s pretty, I’ll use it for the sides of my plate.”

“Of all the things in this store you could’ve chosen…”, starts Lee.

“Plates are amazing; they let my guests imagine I use them! Besides, it’s more functional than say a giant cookie jar.”

“Where else am I gonna store my treasured cookies?”

“There was a pirate chest cookie jar.”

“Oh yeah, and I bet I’d have painted the gold coins ‘lemon’ yellow with a bottle whose label used to read ‘green lemon’.”

“You could always say they’re emeralds.”

Lee has no comeback, but he does feel better. They return to painting quietly now with Lee carefully reading his paint tubes. Neji was appreciating their time together when Lee broke the silence.

“Sasuke’s been dating Naruto for a while. That’s why Sakura divorced him, for…cheating…”

Neji blinks surprised at Lee’s revelation; he wasn’t expecting it. He learned about Sakura’s divorce shortly after he started working for her, but had never dared to ask anyone about it.

“Things didn’t work out, that’s as much as people know. And here’s something no one else knows: the only reason Sakura found out was because, unbeknown to Sasuke, I double scheduled him. I thought she had to know… It cost me a promotion, but since Sasuke assumed it was a simple mistake, nothing more came of it. Anyway to this day, none of them know I purposefully ‘ruined’ their marriage.”

“You hardly ruined anything, he did that himself”, quickly counters Neji.

“Yeah, but I never would’ve done that if I had known they had a kid. I’ve always felt guilty and today has just been the final nail in the coffin.”

Neji doesn’t add anything this time. What’s done is done? It must’ve been hard to carry a secret that big alone, but he doesn’t see the point in stating the obvious. Actually, he does have one question.

“Why tell me?”

“You didn’t seem to care about ‘the story behind’. Anyone else would’ve tried to get the scoop out of me, but not you. You were just worried for me. I guess it’s my weird way of thanking you.”

“To be fair, I was dying to know, but I have my priorities.”

A swift stroke of the paint brush is all it takes Lee to paint Neji’s nose raspberry blue.

“Hey!”

………………..

Hinata smiles showing off her pepper shaker painted cream with red flowers to Tenten. It’s not as pretty as her red with ivory flowers saltshaker, but she’s proud of it nonetheless.

“Coming here was an amazing idea, Tenten! But why didn’t we go to the one closer to your place?”, says Hinata.

“Hey!”

Tenten smiles, “Why for the show of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Lee's conversation with Tenten and the confession to Neji pretty early on, it feels great to finally FINALLY get to post it! To me, this is the halfway point of the story, guys we're halfway there :')
> 
> Fkg new chef told me not to come in at work and im pissed but like this means i dont have to wake up early tomorrow so i decided I should finish my chapter at least
> 
> I'll be honest, I'm scared for the next chap, it's not written and with school starting again (and its been a while for me) I dont know when I'll post again. idk I'm just scared of leaving it for too long and not picking it up.....kinda like my other wip. idk guess ill just have to trust in myself? I really love my story and I want to see it through, I just have to get over the big hurdle that is chapter 12...
> 
> Enjoy <3

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's been watching a lot of Devil wears Prada????? that and a bit of 'Oh no i sent you the wrong thing' with my otp and that quote that says "Be the Nejilee you want to see in this world" and voila! 
> 
> Sooo I booked my whole sunday to write my other wip and this happened instead???? I wrote something at least......
> 
> Well enjoy a bit of rom com :)


End file.
